Entering and exiting a motor vehicle, an automobile in particular, may be difficult for those with limited mobility. The forward-facing driving position of vehicle seats can be difficult to reach from the typical, laterally-disposed vehicle door. Further, the height of such seats, particularly in cars, may require additional lowering of one's body in combination with proper orientation thereof with respect to the seat. The rocker of a vehicle, which bounds the lower edge of the door opening and is often of a lateral thickness that separates the seat from the outside edge of the door opening, may present additional difficulty for vehicle ingress and egress. In particular, the configuration of a particular rocker may require one into a seating position that is uncomfortably rearward of the individual's feet and may also require one to lift his or her legs thereover while swinging them into the forward-facing seating position.
Various seats have been developed in an attempt to aid those with limited mobility in entering and exiting the associated automobile. However, none have provided a mechanism that overcomes both the restriction in geometry presented by the presence of the rocker, nor have they provided a seat that is capable of helping the occupant navigate the rocker. Accordingly, further advances are desired.